bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63/Archiv 1
__TOC__ Joah, willkommen auf meiner Diskussion!!! Wirklich meine? Egal was auch immer ihr wollt, sollte es mit mir zu tun haben, schreibt es hierein oder ins Fanfiction. Jedenfalls ist es immer gut, eine volle Diskussion zu haben, eh? [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] (Beiträge) 12:21, 9. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Sperrung Also, wie es aussieht, habe ich beim sperren von "Axonmaster" dich mitgesperrt, weil du den selben PC benutzt wie er. Das kann aber irgendwie doch gar nicht sein? Oder war es Axonnmaster den ich dabei mitgesperrt habe? Nathanael1711talk 16:38, 10. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wieso wurde Axonnmaster denn gesperrtMatoro 18:07, 18. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Das ist schon Monate her und es wurde nur ein Doppelgänger gesperrt, er hatte mehrere Accounts aber hier ist nur ein Account pro Person zugelassen und daher wurde alle seine Accounts außer einem gesperrt. Und bitte immer unten auf die Diskussion schreiben. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Brutaka Hallo, Könntest du bei dem Brutaka-Artikel bitte die tabelarsiche Form lassen, die fand ich übersichtlicher und leichter verständlich. Außerdem ist der Teil den du vor Trivia hinzugefügt hast fehlerhaft, bitte korriegiere diese. (Reale Welt & Maske und Waffen) --Clown fish 19:39, 8. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe gerade mal etwas auf deiner Diskussion geschrieben ;-) Zudem muss ich sagen, dass ich nur die Reihenfolge verändert habe, dh. den Trivia Text nicht selbst geschrieben habe. Auch Maske und Waffen ist immer ein kleiner Text, wie es bei den Fähigkeiten ist, weiß ich nicht. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 19:42, 8. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Test [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] Klappt das so??? [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] (Beiträge) 16:18, 9. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ah, kleine Ausbesserung... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] (Beiträge) 16:20, 9. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Auf welchen Teil von "Bionicle Legends" bezieht sich das mit der Doom Viper / Schicksaalsschlange? Ich würde gerne das richtig verlinken. --Jadekaiser 21:00, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe vor kurzem 9-11 gelesen, in dem 9. oder 10. stand, dass Chirox die Schlange erschaffen hat... ich habe nur Bionicle Legends hingeschrieben, weil ich nicht mehr genau wusste, welcher es war... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 21:06, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe deinen Quellenverweis direkt verlingt. Wenns dich stört nehme ich es wieder weg. --Jadekaiser 21:14, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Rollback Ich habe mir etwas über deine neue Funktion durchgelesen -- ein "rollback" wie du kann mit wenigen Klicks Bearbeitungen leichter rückgängig machen. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:12, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ja, nun habe ich das kapiert - ich habe nun eine Funktion mehr, sie heißt "Zurücksetzen". So wird SOFORT die letzte Änderung rückgängig gemacht... perfekt gegen Vandalen! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 13:17, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) T.N.T Kannst du das Video AC/DC löschen, oder muss das ein Admin machen? (ich kanns nicht) --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 18:01, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Schön, dass mal werf fragt ;-) Nein, ich kann es NOCH nicht, laut meinen Informationen werde ich aber in ein paar Wochen Admin, da Nath sich mehr zurückziehen möchte und sich mehr auf die Schule konzentrieren will als auf das Wiki. Aber ich leite das schnell weiter. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 18:12, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Danke. Weiterleitung duch lesen dieser Seite erfolgt. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:23, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) das Treffen ich hätte es gerne wöchentlich, und zwar am Wochenende (Mittags). Wie sieht's da bei euch aus? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:01, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Also ich versuchs auf jeden fall. Aber das Gabbly funktioniert bei mir nur manchmal, außerdem komm ich auch nicht mehr auf Toks übersetzungsblog :-( [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 10:03, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ähm... ich würde da lieber den Sonntag nehmen, weil ich von Freitag auf Samstag oft bei nem Freund schlafe. Da zocken wir immer bis um 5 Uhr nachts, da stehen wir erst um 12 auf, bis ich dann zuhause bin ist es wohl zu spät. Für mich wäre so okay... Sonntag 13:00 Uhr, vielleicht auch früher/später, ich richte mich bei der Uhrzeit nach euch. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 10:04, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Sonntag 13:00 fänd ich super. Das liegt in meiner Onlinezeit. Dann brauchen wir nur noch Kailani. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:09, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Naja gut, dieses Thema wäre dann auch geklärt ich bin Sonntags 13.00 Uhr auch meistens da... center|120pxProfilTalk (Rollback im Wiki-Nui) 17:07, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Verwarnung Also in der Abstimmungs-Diskussion hast du gesagt: das müssen wir nicht machen, oder wollt ihr alle einfallslose Idioten sein. Unter dieser Aussage verstehe ich: Wenn die Abstimmung gewonnen wird sind alle, die dafür gestimmt haben einfallslose Idioten. Das ist also eine Indirekte Beleidigung. Bei solchen dingen sollte man sich nicht zu sehr reinsteigern, sonst kann ich dich auch sperren. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:35, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Soll ich die Ausformulierung verbessern? Ich meinte folgendes: Wenn wir den kompletten Stil, da wir ja auch die Idee vom BS01 geklaut haben, auch noch klauen würden, wären wir einfallslos. Und es trotzdem noch zu klauen, was kaum noch Sinn ergibt, dass nenne ich dumm. Ich vertret hier nur meine Meinung, schlau ist es nicht. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 18:40, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) aber wenn wir die Abstimmung gewinnen, dann haben wir es "nachgemacht" und dann sind wir alle Idioten, außer du und Nath. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:42, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Das würde dann aber auch heißen, dass ich ich eine einfallslose Idiotin bin, weil ich einen Kampf-Artikel erstellt habe. center|120pxProfilTalk (Rollback im Wiki-Nui) 18:44, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) nö, ihr seid einfallslos, welcher Mensch sagt den nicht mal Idiot? Ich bin hier mit 12 einer der jüngsten... und ihr heult wegen son bissl umgangssprache rum? da geh ich lieber freiwillig. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 18:45, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Skorpi... Geh nicht. Ich regle das. Nath/--87.122.72.187 12:33, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Werbebanner Dankeschön, der kommt irgendwo ins Magazin rein :). Die Größe ist vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht. Wenn ein Artikel irgendwo nur eine halbe Seite braucht oder eine neue Seite anfängt, ohne sie auszufüllen, kann ich ihn darunter- oder darübersetzen. Du kommst damit ins Impressum des Magazins. :D Nuhrii the Metruan 13:10, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hilf mir! ich sehe dich und dein profil und alles, aber wie in der Welt soll ich dich wo zu was hinzufügen? da ist nirgendwo n Button! --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:01, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Gib mir einfach mal deine Nummer, es gibt verschiedene Typenvon ICQ, deshalb machen wirs sorum. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 12:03, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) (Nummer entfernt) [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:04, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Chat Tja, das war's^^ --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:30, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich habs gemerkt! XD [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 15:31, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ... du musst bei BS01 bearbeitungen machen sonst gibs dich sozusagen gar nicht. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:35, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ich such grade nach Vorlagen, gibts da nicht sone Kategorie? [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 15:39, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) HA! Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt zufrieden! ;P -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 17:48, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Das hat aber lange gedauet! XD [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 17:49, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Zeit ist relativ... Für manche Leute ist ein Tag eine sehr kurze Zeit... Und auch manchen Planeten dauert ein Tag länger als ein Jahr... In dieser Hinsicht war ich sogar übermenschlich schnell. :P So, und jetzt heiße ich dich erstmal im Wiki-Nui willkommen! :P -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 17:57, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Gut, ich war auch mal übermenschlich schnell :P Danke, ich hoffe, dass ich viel im Wiki erreichen werde und auch viele Artikel überarbeiten kan :P [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 18:10, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Viel im Wiki-Nui erreichen? Vergiss es, jemand wie du wird hier bestenfalls zum Putzmann oder Türsteher! :P -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 18:21, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin beides!!!! Aber du bist arbeitslos o_o XD [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 18:25, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe die beiden Stellungsangebote abgelehnt, damit ich weiterhin Hartz IV kassieren kann. XD -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 18:52, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) aber ich streng kaum an und hab zwei bessere Jobs! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 18:55, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Und ich habe wichtigere Dinge zu tun, z.B. an meiner HP zu arbeiten und für die Schule zu lernen, und nicht mal dafür hab ich Zeit, weil ich ständig Might and Magic spielen muss. Man muss eben Prioritäten setzen! XD -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 19:59, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Verdammt, jetzt will ich PS2 zocken XD [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 20:01, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Isch hätt da ma nä Fraje! Könntest du mir helfen, Vorlagen in einem anderen Wiki zu erstellen? Ich hab es selbst probiert - und sie gleich wieder gelöscht... PS: Das Wiki findest du unter de.titanquest.wikia.com -MagnaYakuza 13:27, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hm... ich hab mir mal einen Artikel angesehen, ich stelle fest, dass du komplett neue Vorlagen verwendest, mit denen ich mich nicht auskenne. Das hier oder das hier kannich dir gerne machen; aber neue Infoboxen kriege ich nicht hin. Du kannst mal bei Wikia nach der Tabellenhilfe gucken, was die Infoboxen angeht. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 13:33, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Die sind nicht neu, das sind diese "prettytable", die sehen doof aus neben dem was ihr hier habt... -MagnaYakuza 13:44, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) kannst du auch eine Charakter-Vorlage machen? müssen nicht sehr bunt sein... --MagnaYakuza 13:45, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) WENN du willst, könnte ich Nath sogar fragen, ob wir unseren Infoboxen-Typen verwenden können. Du hast sie ja eben gelobt... ^^ Anpassen kann ich sie dann. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 13:54, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Danke, währe echt nett! Und im ernst: PRETTYTABLE IST MÜLL - RIESENMÜLL... --MagnaYakuza 13:59, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wenn wir schon mal von Infoboxen reden, könnte man nicht eine für Fahrzeuge erstellen? Lesovikk520 14:01, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wäre praktisch - aber bisher hat doch die von den Waffen gereicht...? [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 14:02, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wir verwenden Prettytables in unseren Organisations-Seiten. Sie sind nicht schlecht. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:37, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Als Charaktervorlagen schon (-: -MagnaYakuza 14:40, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Inaktiv Wo ... äh ... warst du in der letzten Zeit? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 19:49, 14. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ich... äh... war bei nem Freund und habe unerwartet dort gepennt XD [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 20:09, 14. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich will dir ja nich zu nahe treten aber normalerweise wird in nem Wiki ausschliesslich Präsens verwendet! Fangli 17:00, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Als ich ins Wiki gekommen bin, war fast überall das Präteritum. Also verwendete ich es auch weiterhin; demnach wird es auch weiterhin verwendet. Das kommt immer auf die Art des Wikis an; bei einem Wiki, indem es nur Inhaltsangaben gibt - oder hauptsächlich - wird natürlich nur im Präsens geschrieben. Aber bei einer Zusammenfassung des Lebensverlauf verwendet man das Präteritum. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 17:03, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Nja da soll sich erstmal mit dem verantwortlichen reden lassen! Es is nur so dass unmengen wikis auch lebensverläufe - also trotzdem inhaltliche (!) Sachen - und trotzdem im Präsens schreiben, da dies ja auch teil des Inhaltlichen Teiles des entsprechenden Artikels ist! Wie gesagt, ich kenne unmengen von Wikis, in denen trotzdem Präsens verwendet wird! Fangli 17:24, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß es absolut nicht, ich habe mich angepasst und finde auch, dass wir so weiter amchen sollten. Das sollte jedes Wiki selbst ausmachen dürfen. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 17:27, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich persönlich finde, dass bei Biografien etc beides in Ordnung ist. Da der Tech schon in die "Ur-Version" der Leitlinien geschrieben, dass wir in der Vergangenheitsform schrieben sollen (Zitat: "Der Bionicle Teil wird immer in der Vergangenheit geschrieben und aus der In-Universe-Sicht, d.h. so, als ob alles real geschehen wäre."), haben wir das einfach beibehalten. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 17:40, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) AdM Hast du auch das miese Gefühl, das der AdM immer mehr von den Benutzern vergessen wird? Ich meine drei Leute, das ist ja fast niemand. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 11:37, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe dieses Gefühl nicht - es ist so. Aber das muss jeder Benutzer für sich entscheiden, es steht schon in der Seitennotiz und ich mache regelmäßig Benutzer darauf aufmerksam. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 11:49, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Rollback Was ist ein Rollback?Matoro 11:54, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ein Rollback ist jemand, der Änderungen mit einem Klick zurücksetzen kann. Wir nehmen das hier auch als Vorstufe zum Admin, dami der Kreis der Community näher zusammen rückt. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 11:55, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Spezies Glaubst du, dass es besser wäre, die Speziesvorlage nach bedarf zu färben? --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 16:58, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Nein, ich finde das unnötig. "Spezies" ist schon sehr neutral, da unter dieser Spezies jeder anders sein KÖNNTE, braucht man sich nicht für eine Mehrzahl zu entscheiden, wie man die Box färbt. Neutral bringt weder Vor- und Nachteil, das finde ich auch besser so. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 17:04, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Abstimmungswerbung Die Idee mit dem Link auf der Userpage ist gut, ich hab das auch mal gemacht. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 11:35, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Anderes Wegen anderen Benutzerseite: Vorox hat mich am Telefon darum gebeten. Er is in meiner klasse. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Beutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|'Der Held']] 13:46, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab mal alles, bis auf die Infobox rückgängig gemacht. Wie gesagt:das war mit ihm abgesprochen.[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Beutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|'Der Held']] 13:49, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Geht das in Ordnung?[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Beutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|'Der Held']] 13:53, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Skorpi: Warum bin ich gelöscht? Ich hab doch gesagt: Vorox hat mich darum gebeten und kann es bestätigen, dass er mich darum gebeten hat.[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Beutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|'Der Held']] 14:25, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin wohl doch nicht gelöscht. Das war nur ein Fehler im Computer. Aber noch mal: Vorox kann es bestätigen.[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Beutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|'Der Held']] 14:30, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Maxilos Was hast du denn bei Maxilos bearbeitet? Ich kann da nichts entdecken und außerdem hab ich doch ne Inusevorlage drangehängt. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 08:09, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe 7 (oder so) Leerzeilen gelöscht. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 08:14, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ach so. Spielt Into the Darkness vor oder während bionicle legends 8? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 08:15, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Weiß ich gar nicht, ich habs nie gelesen. XD Ich würde mal grob schätzen, dass es vor BL8 spielt, da in BL8 der Maxilos zerstört wird. In ItD ist er die ganze Zeit heil... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 08:19, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Punkte Wo soll ich meine Punkte eintragen wenn ich welche habe?Matau 18:14, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ich mach das. Die neue Regelung gilt eh erst ab morgen. Gebt mir immer bescheid, wenn ihr Punkte verdient habt. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:19, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Skorpi, ich hab die Na Vorlage bei Madu weg gemacht! Krig ich jez Punkte? Bioman 10:47, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Du hast sie hingemacht und ohne Änderung wieder gelöscht. Soetwas gibt natürlich keine Punkte. Dafür musst du schon etwas überarbeiten. Nun habe ich den Artikel vervollständigt. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 10:57, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Aba ich hab gerade Toa Nui ein bisschen überarbeitet! 5.1. Oder 5.2.! Krig ich Punkte? Bioman 11:16, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Natürlich nicht. Es gibt immer noch keine Quellen und NA ist such noch dort. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 11:25, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Schaaaaaaaaade! Bioman 11:29, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab Maxilos bearbeitet. Ab dem Punkt mit Makuta im Maxiloskörper(ab Into the Darkness bis BL8). Krieg ich dafür Punkte? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 08:39, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Nein, weil das keine wirkliche Überarbeitung war. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 08:46, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab jetzt BL2:Dark Desiny gemacht. Komplett. Gibt es dafür Punkte? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 09:22, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Füge noch die Vorlage für Bücher ein und den Epilog, muss ja einer da sein. Dann gibts welche. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 09:32, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Zu BL2: Bei mir gibts keinen Epilog und die Vorlagen hab ich doch angefügt, oder etwa nicht? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 09:37, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Also: Im Buch gibts keinen Epilog. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 09:42, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kein Epilog? Krass, gibts selten. Naja, ich hab dir die Vorlagen auf deiner Disku aufgelistet. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 09:49, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich müsste jetzt alles angefügt haben. Matoro Jup, das Cover besorge ich gleich.[[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 11:17, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Scorpi ich hab den Text Phase Drache geschrieben. krieg ich jetzt Punkte?Matau 08:15, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC)